nephiapediafandomcom-20200214-history
L.E. "Lazarus" Stanton
Appearance Lazarus wears full chain mail armor with large plate mail boots, most people hear his boots before anything else. Upon seeing him he wears modest armor and weilds a bastard sword with a golden cross on the hilt, His brown hair is adorned with a white tuff at the front. His eyes are golden crosses on blue irises. Before Adventuring At the age of 7 the young boy was given a black scorpion coin necklace and a long sword. His mother, most beautiful, died 32 days later. Turning 8, another family took him in, with 5 large daughters, and 2 skinny sons. The father was a big man himself and was more of a business man, not a farmer, like L.E. was raised on. The mother, most skinny and brittle looking, had quite a mouth that L.E. had never heard quite mouthier before. The 7 children always played pranks on L.E. and the mother always blamed him, even if she had done it herself. The people in town always whispered when L.E. came to town with Radulescu, the father of the 7 children. When in town L.E. would go to Radulescu’s friend, kind Sir Andrew’s really nice armor. Andrew always told L.E. “One day I will give you armor to suit you, perfectly. Kaparu, L.E.’s friend, would always run to Andrew’s when seeing the carriage of Radulescu, knowing to L.E. would be there. A Year later a dreadful disease stuck, taking the lives of his friend, the mother, and 5 of the children. L.E. found himself walking to the cemetery every day. One day, in the wits of winter he went to the leafless, lifeless place. He almost reached Kaparu’s grave, when all of a sudden it began to warm. L.E. began to sweat. He looked to the sky and a huge bird of fire and gold flew. Flowers bloomed and the trees where budding. L.E. took off his winter clothes and turned aroundto look at the town still covered with snow. He turned again to realize a floating feather, huge it was. He started walking toward the golden feather. Only a few feet away from the feather it turned into a sword. Grabbing it in mist of air he ran toward town. Running faster than any other he made it to kind sir Andrew’s shop. Andrew looked toward L.E. “Where is your winter clothes, boy. It’s freezing out!” L.E. breathing rapidly held the sword in both hands and showed Andrew the magnificent sword held high. “This….sword….it…s.” Trying to catch his breath. Andrew looked weirdly at the sword. L.E. stood up straight, looking at Andrew in the eyes. “I…Found…This.” Andrew looked at the sword. “What are you going to to do with it?” Andrew held his hand to get the sword. L.E. took back the sword so Andrew would not touch it. “I want that armor of perfect, you’d promised.” Andrew looked at a old chest. “A man about your height gave me this.” L.E. leaned over Andrew. “I do believe that this will fit.” L.E. looked at the armor. “Blue and silver with black lining.” L.E. stood up and rubbed his muscular chest that started to burn. He pulled out his necklace from under his shirt. It glowed for a moment and then he noticed that the scorpion’s tail had moved to the left side now. L.E. asked. “What is to the west?” Andrew glanced at L.E. “Just a small town, why?” “I have a feeling I should go.” L.E. glanced at the armor that Andrew was laying on the table. “Maybe I can wait till spring to go.” “Let’s fit the Armor to be ready.” Andrew still putting the armor on the table. “I need to buy supplies.” L.E. looked at his hands and turned to Andrew for an answer. “Well, you could work for Ben for some money.” L.E. looked to the door. “You mean Ben slash farmer slash blacksmith slash doctor slash builder?” Andrew nodded. “Yeah, he might need you around ya know?” Andrew walked toward L.E. “Do you think, I might be able to persuade him?” L.E. looked at Andrew. “Hell boy look at you, tall, muscular, and looking healthier than some horses.” L.E. headed straight to the door. “Where are you going L.E.?” “To get some money.” L.E. walked out the door. Arriving at Ben’s L.E. had second thoughts. “Maybe I shouldn’t.” Ben opened the door before L.E. could knock. “Can I help you?” “Well, I’m looking for a job and Andrew...” “Andrew hell come in boy, come in!” Before spring Andrew fitted the armor “Looks as if it was meant for you.” L.E. started to put on the helmet. “Yeah it does, doesn’t it?” The passing people looked in at amazement. “Did Ben say what job, you and he are going to do?” “No he just said if I can help he would like it, a lot but to wear armor and a strong weapon.” “Are you going to use that sword of yours?” Andrew looked at the chest sitting under the table. “Yes, if possible.” Andrew walked over ot the counter and picked up a shelf and a pair of keys. L.E. walked behind like he had worn the armor all his life. “Maybe you guys are doing something important.” Andrew unlocked the chest and picked up the sword event though it was very heavy to Andrew he managed. L.E. grasped it from his hands as if it were a toy “Later Andrew!” almost in a run out of Andrew’s store. “Later kid.” Andrew started to close the chest then looked at all the money L.E. saved up. “My goodness, if only I could do that with my money. I would be a happy man.” And then closed and locked the chest. “Well, don’t we look all out fancy?” Ben looked at L.E. “What are we going to do, Ben?” L.E. asked as if he was a child on Christmas day. “Boy we are going to kill a belly crawler!” “HAHA, fun Ben, no really what are we doing?” Ben looked at L.E. puzzled. “I’m not kidding.” L.E. looked over the hill. “Then bring him on!” Ben was surprised to hear this coming out of L.E.’s mouth. The belly crawler roared and roared. Ben drew his sword which looked a lot older then Ben himself. L.E. drew his sword. “This is it boy don’t piss your pants now!” and Ben began the charge. L.E. easily outran the short muscular Ben. The Dragon charged after the two men. Ben hit the dragon on its left side and severed the arm that was going after Ben, the dragon watched Ben and not L.E. who was standing in front of the dragon watching the little man attack, then he came to his senses, without thinking, he struck the dragon between the breast plates and into the heart. The dragon slumped, L.E. slowly pulled the sword from the heart of the beast and the dragon fell to the ground. “L.E. that was amazing.” Ben came toward L.E. “I just...killed a dragon?!?” Ben looked back at the town behind them. “YOU KILLED A DRAGON!?!” Looking at L.E. then Ben. “Yeah, I did with Ben’s help of course.” “but he did the killing blow.” Ben crossed his arm over his chest. “Think the young 14 year old. L.E. saved our town.” Andrew said looking up at the ceiling. L.E. took off his helmet and laid it on the table. “I didn’t know what to do, or even if my sword would have hurt the large beast.” Ben looked at L.E. “I’ll go get your pay.” Ben walked out of the door. “So I guess this means your going to leave soon.” L.E. looked outside the window. “Yeah…” Spring had come and L.E. was ready to go. “Thanks for the horse Ben.” “No problem kid.” Ben waved his arm. “L.E.!” Looking back a young girl stood to the right of him. “The town wanted to give you this cloak.” L.E. reached for the cloak. “It will protect your armor from the rain.” The young lady put the cloak in his arms. Her beautiful white hair and eyes smiling. “It’s blue and silver like your armor.” “Thank you! All of you!” Radulescu stood smiling and he waved at L.E. “Now do you have all of your supplies?” Andrew looked up at him. “Yes Andrew I do. Thank you for believing in me.” “Then be on your way!” With Andrew waving his hand “Thanks again, everyone.” L.E. Started to ride away then turned his horse around one last time to wave as he landed the horse he took off. History Personality Abilities * Angel Dive * Gate Equipment * Enemyslayer * Trivia